A Good Day After All
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: It is a Friday, and Stiles can think of things he'd rather be doing than listening to Derek talk, no matter how big a crush he has on the Alpha. But when Stiles finds something to amuse himself, he never expected Isaac to get the blame. When Isaac then is a little upset, Stiles tries to cheer him up later confronting the Alpha. But what happens between Derek and Stiles after that?
1. Good Day

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD So this is my **_**first ever **_**Teen Wolf one shot, so please forgive me if it's shit XD I started shipping Sterek after reading a few (**_**many**_**) fanfics on them :3 So yeah, please be nice to me XD Please review XD **

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

* * *

**Stiles **

The pack meeting was _boring_! Nothing was going on here in Beacon Hills, but Derek still insisted on having a pack meeting. And of course I couldn't say no – and it wasn't because I fancied the pants off of him...much. Derek's home had been re-built, so we weren't sitting in the burnt remains of what used to be a house. We had all helped re-build it, getting it done quicker, considering the wolves.

So, we were all gathered in the newly refurbished living room on the sofa. To my left was Boyd with Erica sitting on his lap, and to my right (in order of who was closest to me) was: Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. Then there was Isaac who occupied the space on the floor, right in front of me as always. It was quite funny actually, having Isaac always sitting there. He was constantly in front of me, no one else. He – and a few of the others – had told me that I was like the awesome older brother/fun uncle/cool dad that people needed. It was quite strange since I was the youngest in the pack...but since everything that happened with my mom, I did act older than I was – sometimes. So, yeah, apparently Isaac had this attachment to me – just like a puppy – because I was that older brother/uncle/dad figure to him, even though he had Derek, who was now his, Boyd's and Erica's legal guardian. I had told him this, but Isaac came back with 'You're easier to talk to. You understand, you listen. You actually give useful advice and don't tell me to go figure it out on my own, or whatever.' To be honest, Isaac was my favourite out of all of them...which was bad. But I couldn't help it.

Anyway, boring pack meeting. Derek was going on about...to be honest, I stopped listening. It was Friday, after school; I should be on my computer or watching TV or playing video games! I leant back on the sofa and started prodding Isaac's head. Isaac tensed slightly every time I did, but not in the bad trauma-like way. It was quite entertaining actually. Especially when his ears then elongated and became pointed and I started to prod them as well. It was hard trying to keep myself from laughing...Isaac had the same problem too. Well, the whole pack did actually. When Derek looked at us all as if we'd gone mad, I stopped prodding Isaac. Only when he'd gone back to his speech and was completely oblivious did I resume poking the kid. When Isaac's ears twitched, I couldn't keep myself together. I practically howled with laughter, dragging the rest of them down with me. Derek did not look pleased.

"Isaac, move next to Jackson." Derek growled, voice so low I barely heard him.

Isaac yelped, just like a puppy if you accidentally stood on or kicked it. I glared at Derek, confused as to why he had scared the second youngest member of his pack – the youngest wolf – and why his eyes were the Alpha red at this point in time. We were only messing around.

No one else said anything. Just sat there, waiting for Derek's speech to finish.

* * *

I was pacing outside the house ten minutes later, a little annoyed. I could hear noises coming from inside the house...sounded like voices. The only people in there were Derek and Isaac. That just pissed me off. I could hear one voice more than the other. Derek's. He was yelling. At Isaac. _Isaac_!What did Isaac do? If anything whatever it is was my fault, not his.

I was still pacing and was getting angrier by the second when Isaac finally emerged from the house. I stopped looking towards him. Isaac's shoulders were slumped forward, but he was tense. He sat down on the steps leading up to the house, shoulders sagging even more. I jogged over to the wolf, any faster and I would have been running, sitting next to him. Isaac didn't look up when I sat down, not even when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked.

Isaac nodded, sighing a little. He glanced up at me before glaring back at the grass in front of him, as if it had suddenly grown a mouth and started spewing all this crap about him and the pack.

"Liar." I replied.

I may not be a wolf with freaky awesome powers, but I could tell when they were all lying. All of them had this little quirk that I could quickly identify to see if they were lying. Isaac had three. He wouldn't look you in the eye, while glaring at nothing, and he would always fiddle with strands of his slightly-curly blondie-brown hair when running his hand through it. He was doing all three at this moment in time. Sighing again, Isaac looked up at me, not avoiding it now. My hand – which was still on his shoulder – moved with the intake and exhale of the deep breath.

"Apparently I need to grow up and stop acting like such a kid." Isaac mumbled. "I need to start taking some responsibility and listen for a change before I get myself or someone else seriously hurt, or worse, killed. I need to start acting like the 'adult' I am, and stop mucking around like a five year old in the rain, in the play ground at school."

I sat there, silently, as I listened to Isaac. I continued to stay silent after he had finished talking. I knew Isaac shortened the rant down, but I at least I had the gist of it. I hated the fact that he was told to 'stop acting like a kid', 'stop mucking around like a five year old in the rain, in the play ground at school' and that he needed to 'listen for a change before I get myself or someone else seriously hurt, or worse, killed'. It seemed like Derek forgot about Isaac's abusive asshole of a 'father', so Isaac never really _had _a childhood. I could relate when it came to not really having a childhood... My mom died when I was ten, and I had to help take care of her when she had first gotten ill, then helping my dad after she passed. That was one of the reasons I acted like such a kid at times – that and my ADHD. Isaac never got to be a proper kid, always trying to find ways to hide the bruises and scars from people. Isaac had to live in fear of the only parent he had... Now he had to listen to the only authoritative figure he had yell at him for catching up on what he had missed out for all these years, and for something that was _my _fault, _not his_. Isaac kind of deflated after he explained what Derek had told him, almost crumpling in on himself, dropping his head again. Derek didn't realise just how much Isaac looked up to him, or how much of an influence his words had on his young Beta.

"Dude, listen to me." I said, shaking him slightly until Isaac was looking at me again. "Don't listen to him. _Excluding_ me, _you_ are the _youngest_ member of the pack. Derek can hardly tell you to grow up. I don't care if he is the Alpha or if you are eighteen, you're still a kid. You deserve to actually be able to _act _like a kid for a change. Got it? If he says anything like that again you tell me straight away and I will sort his Alpha ass out."

Isaac gave a little laugh, smiling slightly. I took my hand off of his shoulder, ruffling his hair a little.

"Thanks, Stiles." Isaac nodded.

"No problem." I chuckled. "The others have gone into the woods if you want to go find them."

With one last small smile, Isaac was off, running through the trees to find the rest of the pack. I just continued to sit on the step outside the Hale house.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, I heard movement come from behind me. I knew Derek had heard everything Isaac told me and vice versa, but I wasn't sure how long he had been standing there. And frankly, I didn't care. I made no sign that I knew he was there, just sat there with my back to him. Derek probably knew I knew he was there; by the way my heart rate sped up the tiniest bit when I heard the small shift behind me, though. I wasn't wrong.

"You're wrong." Derek stated simply. "He should listen to me. I'm trying to help Isaac _not _get himself killed."

I turned slightly, where I was sitting, leaning against the wall that was to my side but was now against my back. The feeling of disbelief was reflected in my expression, which Derek was slightly taken aback by. I don't know if he detected anything else in my expression, but I didn't really give a crap.

"If you're trying to _help _him, then maybe be, oh, I don't know..._nicer_!" I growled through gritted teeth. "Isaac looks up to you. Since his dad, you're the _only _adult in his life; only you don't beat him practically every day and send to school with black eyes and various other bruises and marks, which he has to lie about how he got them! Or did you forget all about that?!"

Derek went to speak, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"I'm not done!" I continued, standing up and walking towards him so we were now face to face. "Everything you say, he believes. No matter what it is. You know why? I do. It's because finally he's found someone that will actually be able to look after him properly and he can actually trust. Isaac may not admit or even know that, but it's quite easy to spot when you _really _look, instead of just brush people off all the time."

"Stiles..." Derek started.

"Still not done! The reason Isaac acts like a kid, is because he _is _a kid! If we don't include me, Isaac is the _youngest _here; he can act like a fucking kid! Or did you forget that too?! For the first time since...I don't know when, he can actually act like a kid without worrying about being hit because of it! He can actually start making up for lost time! I know what it's like not to have a childhood and have to grow up quickly! Granted not for the same reasons, but I know how much it fucking sucks! You make up for it as much as you can, whenever you can, not matter what it is you end up doing!"

"Stiles..."

"Besides, you were yelling at him for something that _wasn't his fault_! The only reason he wasn't paying attention and fidgeting was because I got bored and started poking his head and ears! So you owe him an apology... Now I'm done."

I panted heavily when I was done. I couldn't remember if I actually breathed at any point during that, but it sure didn't feel like I did. Derek just started at me, surprise and a small hint of shock evident in his expression, and also just a touch of concern. I felt myself relax after getting that all out, taking a couple of steps backwards, not realising that I was only a few centimetres away from Derek during my rant. As we stood there, the silence dragged on. I waited. Waited to see what sort of reaction my words would draw from the Alpha wolf in front of me. Probably would end up being held up against a wall and be threatened with having my throat ripped out by his teeth is I ever said anything like that to him again. I thought it would come at any time now. But it didn't. Derek just stood there, staring at me. I was kind of worried, really. He was never this quiet; especially after I talked for that long and cut him off...three times. Derek ended up turning around and heading back inside the house. I debated whether or not I was going to follow when my phone rang. It was my dad, telling me to come home. It was after I hung up that everyone appeared from the forest, all looking a little sheepish. I wasn't surprised. I just sighed, heading to my jeep, slipping inside and driving home.

* * *

It was later that night when I was sat at my computer desk that I got a text from Isaac. It was a good thing my ringtone was up so loud and on vibrate, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed at all. I stopped looked away from what I was reading on the screen, stretching before picking up my phone. Opening the text, I saw it said:

_**Dude, THANK YOU! Derek actually apologised. Derek! Apologised! Jesus Christ! We all overheard what you said to him... It's nice to know that someone's still on my side :) Cheers Stiles! ****=^-_-^=**_

I smiled, laughing a little at the little picture at the end which I knew to take as being a dog. I quickly typed back a 'you're SO welcome, pup', sending the same symbol picture back to him, before going back to my reading. Out of the pack, Isaac was definitely my favourite. I know I shouldn't, but I did. We were both the youngest, we both knew what it was like having to grow up quickly at an early age, we both knew what it was like to be dragged down by other people. We had a lot in common in those areas, which was one of many reasons why we got along and why Isaac felt like it was so easy to talk to me. Which was why he would say that he preferred me out of Derek and I, why he normally came to me when he needed help, why he trusted me. Derek really needed to see that if he would just ease up, then Isaac would probably 'improve' the way he wanted him to.

It didn't come as a surprise to me when said Sour-wolf slipped in through my open window – it was warm, ok. I kept my eyes locked to my computer screen, continuing to read up about wolves – it didn't hurt to be well informed. Derek, for all I knew, stayed by my window. All I knew was, he was watching me.

"Thanks for apologising to Isaac." I muttered, knowing he could hear me.

"He deserved the apology." Derek replied, monotone.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Why do you care so much?" Derek asked. "And not just about Isaac. About all of them. And don't say, 'because they're my friends' or 'that's what packs do'."

It was then I turned my chair around, finding Derek sitting on the edge of my bed, a few feet away from me. I shrugged. I never gave it any thought.

"I just do what I think I should." I replied. "I'm used to taking care of people. Have ever since I was eight, when my mom had first gotten ill. It just never left after she dies, since I had to take care of my dad, otherwise he'd just fall apart. And then there was helping Scott with going through being a werewolf. I've just always taken care of people, making sure they're alright."

Derek's expression took a weird edge to it. It was an expression I had never seen him use before... _Ever_. He stood up and walked closer, leaning against my desk to the right of me. He looked down at me, nodding. I don't know if he noticed how my heart rate sped up when he came closer, but I hoped he didn't – I had to keep telling myself for the second time that day that it _wasn't _because I fancied the pants off of him...much

"I'm sorry." Derek told me. "I figured that if I was being harsh on Isaac for all this time, then I as most likely acting worse towards you. I don't want that. So, I'm sorry."

I was...shocked to say the least, but I accepted the apology. It was eerily quiet after that, neither of us saying or doing anything. We just stayed in complete silence, me sitting and him standing, looking at each other. I broke eye contact first, looking towards my computer again. Derek glanced at it before smirking.

"What?" I asked. "It's good to know these things. For future reference."

Derek chuckled slightly, a rare sound. It felt like my heart had stopped all together when I heard that sound and...oh God, I sounded like a girl, what was happening to me! Derek went quiet again. I risked a glance, only to find him staring at me. I felt the heat rise in my face, colouring me red. I turned my chair to face him, going to say something – God knows what –, but I soon found something stopping me. That something being Derek. But not just Derek. Oh no. It was Derek and his _lips_. Derek-freaking-Hale was kissing me. Was I dreaming?! If I was I never wanted to wake up. If I wasn't, I wished on everything that he wouldn't regret this. Derek pulled me up to a standing position, not pulling back in the slightest. When standing up properly, my arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his black hair gently, as Derek's hands rested on my hips. His tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Derek's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised. I was surprised, however, when Derek dragged me closer, pushing me _gently _against a _wall_. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going wide, my hand in his hair gripping slightly together. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Derek rested his forehead against mine. I felt more colour rise to my face.

"Want to go out sometime?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence, smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to ask that _before _the making out?" I asked, grinning

"You complaining?"

"Hell to the fuck no!"

"Good."

And with that, Derek just leaned back in as I mumbled 'yes, by the way'. It turned out to be a good day after all.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. First Date

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD So this is my **_**first ever **_**Teen Wolf one shot, so please forgive me if it's shit XD I started shipping Sterek after reading a few (**_**many**_**) fanfics on them :3 So yeah, please be nice to me XD Please, please review XD **

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Stiles **

Ok, right, so... I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH DEREK _FREAKING _HALE! Could you tell I was excited? You could? Well...that wasn't going to go very well. The Thursday after Derek appeared in my room and stuck his tongue in my mouth – dream come true much –, he had texted me. It wasn't too late, since it was a school night, but late enough. It read:

_Tomorrow. 7:30. Be ready. _

I couldn't help but smile. At 7:30, dad would have been at work for a while after having a very quick and early dinner, so I would have been alone in the house anyway. He wouldn't be back until 3am. It was like that every Friday night for us, and normally I would just be sitting in my room, finishing off any homework and playing videogames...or researching. I actually couldn't remember what I texted back...or if I even replied at all. All I knew was I was very excited.

Of course I had to reign in my excitement during school. I mean, werewolves can smell that kind of stuff, right? Being friends with five werewolves was not the best thing when they could sense the small things. Not to mention Allison and Lydia would know something was up straight away...even if they _were _human like I was. But they were girls...girls knew this stuff.

* * *

The school portion of the day was going great. So far none of them had noticed anything.

"What's got you rubbed the right way, Stiles?" Allison asked, as she, Lydia and Erica cornered me by my locker.

Should have known it wouldn't last long. I sighed, grabbing a book, before shutting it. I turned around and leant against the lockers, looking at the three girls that were surrounding me. I smiled as innocently as I could at the three of them.

"I have no idea what you mean." I reply, easily.

"Liar." Erica pointed out. "You know exactly what we mean, so spill it."

I actually debated with myself whether or not I should let them in on what was happening later the evening...or even what happened last Saturday. But in the end I decided against it, not really wanting it to be spread around the pack like wildfire, because it would somehow get back to my dad. And that was not something I wanted to experience. I mean, if my dad found out, he'd wonder why the fuck it was Derek and then proceed to try and shoot Derek. That would not end well. At all. So, keeping quite seemed like a good plan.

"It's noting." I insisted. "Just in a good mood."

Which wasn't technically a lie. I just wasn't saying _why _I was in a good mood – or should I say _who_. The three girls put their hands on their hips and their eyebrows rose simultaneously. It was kind of creepy.

"Stiles, tell us why. Or we'll get Isaac and Scott to find out." Lydia informed me.

I mentally winced. If anyone could get me to spill my guts – apart from Derek and, sometimes, my dad – it was Isaac and Scott. Scott could because he was my best friends and knew what to do and/or say to get me to tell him anything. Isaac...Isaac was just too damn good and the wounded puppy look and knew I couldn't actually say no. So yeah, getting my best friend and my favourite puppy on me was one way to get me to talk. I was about to reply when Scott, Jackson and Boyd announced their arrival, distracting the three girls immediately. Isaac stood there, staring into nothing, until I walked over to him.

"Ready for English?" I asked, smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Isaac sighed.

I clapped him on the shoulder, as the pair of us walked off ahead of the rest of the pack. It was easier than getting dragged into all the fluffy-ness. As the two of us walked, we passed a small group of people. I noticed Isaac staring in the general direction of one of the people in said group. One of the people I knew all too well. Danny. Glancing between Isaac and Danny, I smirked a little.

"You know, you could just talk to Danny." I said, elbowing Isaac in the side.

His head snapped back to me, eyes wide. It reminded me of a deer caught in headlights. I saw the way his face reddened, the colour seeping down his neck and reached the tips of his ears.

"He's an alright guy really, puts up with Jackson." I added.

"I dunno." Isaac muttered, glancing back at Danny.

He looked away as soon as Danny looked up, but I saw the way Danny's gaze lingered on the werewolf pup.

"Trust me, you should go for it." I told him. "Or I'll lock you both in an empty room until something happens between the pair of you."

Isaac stared at me, slightly shocked at how casual I sounded, but he nodded anyway. I was intrigued to see what would happen next with these two, making a mental note to keep tabs.

* * *

Lacrosse practise finished at 4pm that afternoon and I was back home at 4:30pm. So I had, like, 3 hours to have a shower and get dressed. Dad was in the kitchen eating dinner, and would be heading back out to work in ten minutes. When I was younger, after my mom died, it would really upset me that I never got to spend time with my dad at all.I would always stay at Scott's if dad worked the late shift. It was like that up until I turned fifteen. But when I was thirteen, I had started to get used to it. I don't mean it sucked any less, or I didn't care...I mean, I was so used to it that I just grinned and bared it. I hated that it was like that, but I knew dad had to work, and had to work hard since mom died. He was genuinely the best dad ever. Anyone who dared argue with that would be meeting my fist.

I walked out of the shower searching for something to wear. I ended up pulling on: a red button down shirt, folding the sleeves until they reached my elbow and leaving the first two buttons left undone; a plain black waistcoat, which I left unbuttoned; and black jeans – which Erica never resisted in telling me 'looked way too tight to be considered clothing'. I then pulled on my old; warn out, black and white converse sneakers with red laces. I literally just combed my fingers through my hair when it was dry, not needing to do anything to it. I grew my buzz-cut out, so know I actually _had _hair. It was a little strange, but I liked it.

I was downstairs when there was a knock at my door. I had just slipped my wallet and phone into the right hand side pocket of my jeans, before I opened it. Standing there was none other than Derek Hale. He had on the usual black boots, usual black jeans, usual black leather jacket and the _not-so-usual BLUE _t-shirt! I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't making this colour up. I know, it's stupid, freaking out over someone wearing a coloured t-shirt...but when that person is Derek-I-wear-black-with-and-grey-only-Hale, it's kind of hard not to be surprised. I tried not to show how shocked I was, but he could probably smell it. Damn wolf-y powers! When I looked away from his t-shirt and actually at his face, I noticed Derek was just staring at what I was wearing. Mainly the shirt and jeans. I could practically feel the heat rising in my face and desperately tried to find something witty to say, before I _died _from the silence.

"Ready to go?" Derek suddenly asked, seeming to snap out of staring at me on his own.

I just nodded wordlessly.

* * *

I don't think I would ever get used to sitting in the passenger seat of Derek's camaro. It was completely different to ridding in my jeep, but then I was _used _to my jeep. It was strange sitting on the leather seat, hearing near enough no sound – apart from a low humming – emitting from the car. The quite made me anxious and search for a need to fill it with endless babble. But I was faced with a dire problem. I didn't know what to say! That had never happened to me before! Apart from when my mom first got ill, when she died, and on her birthday and Christmas for a few years after. Only my dad knew that though. I always made it look like I was coping when around other people, when really I just wanted to crawl into bed and cry. I tried not to think too much about my mom, knowing that Derek would be able to tell if my mood changed from nervously-excited to sad and a little depressed. But all thought's of trying _not _to think of my mom flew out the window when I saw where Derek was stopping the car. A lump formed in my throat when I saw the fading sign of the restaurant. I could never remember or read the name of it, but I knew it all too well. I hadn't been here in eight years. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat, and trying to fight off the burning sensation from trying not to cry. Derek parked his car, turning it off, before looking over to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I tore my eyes from the building in front of me, glancing to Derek, before looking down at my hands in my lap. I nodded, sniffling a little.

"Liar." Derek said. "What is it?"

I glanced back up at the building in front of me, only able to look at it for a few seconds, before I returned my gaze to my hands.

"My...my mom loved it here." I replied, quietly, just above a whisper. "My dad proposed to her here... The three of us always came here once a month...twice if it was a birthday."

Derek said nothing. I sighed a little, the lump in my throat seeming to grow a little more.

"When she was confined to the hospital, two months before she died...we stopped coming here all together. Haven't been back since. Now eight years, later..." I trailed off, flailing my hand at the building slightly.

I smiled slightly; trying to push past the sadness, though sitting next to a werewolf made it a ridiculous thing to attempt.

"My mom was a fan of this place too." Derek ended up saying. "Dragged my dad, my sister and me here every year on her birthday. It always made her happy... When I was five, I asked her why. She said it was because she was in her favourite place with her three favourite people."

I looked up at him then, seeing the far off look in his eyes that I knew all too well. My dad got it whenever he was thinking or we were talking about my mom. Apparently I got it too, not that I would know. Derek had a small, sad smile on his face as he stared off into nothing, thinking. All too soon, though, Derek blinked, shaking his head slightly, and turning back to me.

"Come on." he said, taking off his seatbelt and following him inside.

* * *

I was actually a little surprised to find that I was actually having a good time. Derek wasn't being all broody Alpha and was – what I assumed was – 'normal' Derek. 'Normal' Derek seemed to smile and laugh more. I liked this Derek. We talked about random things, never seeming to run out of things to say. We never seemed to stray to the pack which was surprising, really. Thinking of the pack sparked an idea in my head. And you know me. Once something forms in my head, it had to slip out of my mouth.

"So...Saturday." I said, during one of the comfortable silences. "Why _did_ you get so shitty with Isaac?"

I looked up hesitantly from my food, directly at Derek. There was a light tint of pink covering his cheek, so faint you wouldn't notice it. Unless you were super awesome like I was and noticed all these unnoticeable things.

"I was annoyed, ok." Derek muttered, going slightly redder. "I don't like it when my pack doesn't listen t me."

Derek's faded forest green eyes had widened a little and he was biting the inside of his cheek. God, I loved that I knew the pack so well!

"Ok, what else?" I asked. "You're obviously hiding another reason from me. I mean, it can't be that bad. Can it? And if you don't tell me then I could just ask Isaac, I'm pretty sure he'd know, you know? I mean, it could be anything and I want to know, so maybe Isaac smelt something. So are you going to tell me, or what? And what's with your face every time I say Isaac's name, it's like you're..."

I stopped my sudden ramble – thank you ADHD for that! Every time I mentioned Isaac, Derek's expression flickered, almost looking like he wanted to growl but forcing himself not too. Then I remembered how he growled at Isaac to 'move next to Jackson' and the fact that his eyes were red on that Saturday. Slowly a smirk spread across my face, making the colour on Derek's face deepen slightly – and this is when I wish I could take a picture!

"You were...jealous?" I asked, astounded. "Of Isaac? You? Derek Hale? _Really_? Wow...I'm touched."

Derek did growl then, it was quite, so no one else but me heard. I just laughed a little.

"So tell me, Sour-wolf, what was with the sudden jealousy?" I asked, trying to hard to stop laughing.

"I don't know why." Derek mumbled, shrugging. "Just am."

I smiled softly then, going a little red myself. Derek glanced up at me then, seeing the blush that was on me.

"He's just so... It's like he's attached to you." Derek muttered.

"Well what do you expect?" I asked, still smiling. "I'm the only one that really listens to him. He trusts me more that anyone. I'm the one he goes to for advice, or I give it to him anyway, for example I basically told him to talk to Danny or I'd lock the pair of them in an empty room, until he told Danny he like him. Besides, I'm ok with it; he's a really good buddy. Isaac's my favourite anyway."

Derek seemed to relax a bit after the bit about Danny and the face I said Isaac was a buddy, but his eyebrows rose at my last statement, giving me a look as if to say I was mad.

"Oh come on!" I protested. "You're saying Isaac isn't your favourite out of all of them? Have you not met Isaac?!"

Derek laughed a little, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

* * *

All in all, the date was a success. Well, I thought it was anyway, I had no idea what Derek thought. Well, I didn't until he asked if I was busy tomorrow. I hoped I didn't reply to quickly, but if I did Sour-wolf didn't seem to care. It was almost 11:30pm when Derek pulled up outside my house. I hadn't noticed the time until now. It was surprising that now I saw how late it was that I was tired, when before I was wide awake. Derek gave me a knowing smirk. Before I knew it, he had leant over and I was kissing the smoking hot werewolf. It wasn't like Saturday night, this was quicker and slower.

"Go. Sleep." Derek mumbled as he pulled back.

It took me a moment to process his words. When they had finally made sense, I nodded and starting getting out the car. I had opened the door and was about to step out.

"I'll...see you tomorrow." Derek said.

I smiled slightly, nodding at that too.

"Night, Derek." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek replied.

When I was up in my room, I looked out of my bedroom window. The camaro was still parked outside the front, just idling in front of my house. Hesitantly, I gave a small wave, which made me feel kind of stupid. It was then Derek started driving away. Grinning to myself, I shut the blind in my room – keeping my window unlocked – before getting changed and diving under my covers.

Today was a good day.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**4 more chapters to go XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Dad

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD So this is my **_**first ever **_**Teen Wolf one shot, so please forgive me if it's shit XD I started shipping Sterek after reading a few (**_**many**_**) fanfics on them :3 So yeah, please be nice to me XD Please, please review XD **

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Stiles **

For the next three months, Derek and I continued to see each other. Not that anyone knew. You would have thought a group of 5 werewolves – one being a girl – and two girls – one being the daughter of a hunter - would have noticed. It surprised me actually. Sure, they never failed to notice that I smelt like Derek and vice versa, but they thought it was because I spent a lot of time in the Hale house. It was kind of entertaining really, and I was in no rush to let them all in on this little secret... Neither was Derek. Derek said it was kind of like a training exercise for them. And that was _so _the excuse we were going to use once they figured it out...not that that would make them any happier about the whole thing.

I was thinking about this one Saturday, while sitting in my room. I was sitting at my desk, since I had decided to get some homework done, but know I was just sitting there, staring at the wall, thinking of all the possible ways the pack could find out and how they would react. Which then led me to think about Derek, and that was _always _a good place for my mind to end up. I jumped when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, effectively making me fall out of my desk chair. But I never hit the ground.

"I would complain about you scaring me like that, but I like the way it seems to end." I sighed, grinning when I was standing up right.

Derek was smiling slightly and didn't remove his hands from me. That was always a good sign, in my book. And boy was I right. Derek leant forward, pressing his lips to mine, and _just _when it was about to get _even better_..._my dad walked in_! Derek and I only knew he was there because of the quiet 'Oh my God' that came from the doorway to my bedroom. Derek and I practically jumped apart, like we had been burnt, staring at the door. I didn't know about Derek, but I knew I was as red as a fucking cherry right now!

"Down stairs." dad said, eerily calm. "Now."

He walked away. Derek and I heard his footfalls on the stairs as we turned to each other. How could we forget about my _dad_?!

* * *

Five minutes later, Derek and I were actually making our way down the stairs. To be honest, I think Derek _really _wanted to just...bolt. Not that I blamed him. I mean, if I could, I would so run out the door right now. You know, _away _from the _guns_! But if I tried to run then Derek would stop me...and dad would always find me, no matter where I went. Plus it would only make this situation worse than it was going to be.

"How the hell did you forget about your dad?!" Derek whispered, slightly panicked.

"First of all, you forgot too, so don't pin this on me." I whispered back, just as panicked. "Second, I was too busy watching the rest of the pack, seeing if they would actually figure it out...it's more fun to watch than it sounds. And third, I've rarely seen him these past few months to even contemplate him finding out."

We had reached the bottom of the stairs then. Both of us shut up, Derek putting on his usual mask, while I was openly freaking out. Dad was sitting in the kitchen; I could see the material of his shirt. Derek made to walk in there, like he had some sort of death wish. Seriously, Derek was supposed to be smart, not completely dense! I grabbed his arm before he could walk into the kitchen, making him look at me like a confused little puppy. I would never admit out loud how cute it was...well, not _yet _anyway, and definitely _not _when my dad was around.

"Dad." I called out. "Put the gun away."

"I don't have my..." he started.

"Dad, seriously? I'm not stupid. Put it away. Which means you have it nowhere on or near your person."

Dad sighed, and I heard him move around the room. I looked up at Derek, who seemed a bit surprised. I shrugged. It was kind of obvious that dad would have his gun on him; I mean...it was dad. Or was it just obvious to me? Dad had found out last month about werewolves, so he kept his gun with him, even if he wasn't at work. Dad normally had his gun if Derek was ever at the house with the rest of the pack, but if the pack was here without Derek he was surprisingly gun free. I presumed it had something to do with all the shit that went on a couple years ago.

* * *

Derek and I made our way into the kitchen when we knew dad was back in there. When we walked in, he was sitting at the table, facing us. Hesitantly, Derek and I sat opposite him, side by side. It was silent for a few moments. And thanks to my ADHD – the subtype I have being ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – I couldn't sit still. I fidgeted in the chair, swaying slightly. I really hated the silence, and I was itching to say _something_. But for once in my life, I had no idea _what _to say. This was not good. Dad looked to me, noticing my discomfort with the silence and began to talk.

"Well, I don't know where to start." dad sighed. "But let's start with how long."

"Three months." Derek replied, calmly.

Damn werewolf. The calm atmosphere continued to make me fidget and shift around in the chair.

"Right." dad nodded, just as guarded as Derek. "Do I even have to bring up the age difference?"

I rested my elbows on the table, bending one up so I could lower my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"No, you don't, sir." Derek said.

I ended up tuning out the rest of the conversation, being unable to settle to tasks being one of the hyperactivity symptoms of ADHD. I was practically biting back everything I wanted to say, knowing I would say something I would regret if I opened my mouth. And I did that enough already. Plus, I didn't want to say something that would cause dad to shoot Derek with a wolfs bane bullet or two. Dad and Derek probably noticed my quietness, I guess, but they didn't comment on it. Dad just wanted to grill Derek and I wanted this conversation to be over.

Quite some time had passed when I finally tuned back into the conversation. I was completely lost as to what they were saying... I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. When they realized that I was paying attention again, whatever conversation they'd been having died away.

"I really hope I don't have to mention about you both being sa..." dad started.

"Please, for the love of God, do _not _finish that sentence!" I begged, dropping my head into my hands to hide the blush. "It was bad enough when you gave me that talk when I was thirteen."

I heard the soft, held back laugh coming from my left. I took one hand away from my face, and poked the Sour-wolf's side.

"Shut up, it was very traumatic." I mumbled. Couldn't look anyone in the eyes for six months."

That did nothing but fuel the laughter that was coming from the werewolf.

* * *

After a while dad and Derek migrated into the living room. And when I say migrated, I mean I practically pushed them out. Oh come on! Dad asks Derek to stay for dinner, I'm not going to let dad think he can eat whatever! No, not at all! I'd rather _not _bury another parent. Besides, last time I had dad in the kitchen while I was cooking, he almost burnt himself and me. Not to mention the last time dad tries to cook, mom and I had to take him to the ER and mom banned him from cooking. I was all for that rule, so enforced it all the time.

"_...like his mother. He always tells me what to do, even though it should be the other way around." _I heard dad say.

"I can hear you, you know!" I called.

The only reply I got was a huff of a laugh. I just ignored it as I continued to move about the kitchen, grabbing what I needed when I needed it.

I was waiting for everything to finish cooking, so I just pushed myself up to sit on the edge of the counter. I listened to the murmured sounds coming from the TV in the living, as well as the occasional line spoken by the two occupants. I decided, as I sat there, to call Isaac. For the past three months I had pestered him at least twice a week, asking if he's taken my advice and actually _talked _to Danny. The answer was always the same. So, I picked up my phone – which was sitting next to me, on the counter – and scrolled through my contacts until I found 'Pup'. When my cell was ringing, I placed it to my ear, waiting until he picked up. I wasn't disappointed. Isaac picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Stiles." Isaac greeted. "And before you ask, no, I haven't."

"Dude, why not?" I sighed, swinging my legs slightly. "Have you forgotten what I said about the empty room?"

"How can I when you always remind me?"

"Whatever. Look, mate, just talk to him. Or I swear, sometime in the near future, I will lock the pair of you in an empty room, _until_ you actually tell him. Or, failing that, I'll tell him for you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Seriously, I will."

"Ok, ok, please, stop with the threat. I'm still... I'm trying... I'm getting there."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

I grinned, chuckling slightly.

"Fine, but I'll still be checking in." I warned him. "So, how are ya, pup?"

"I'm fine." Isaac replied, seeming more relaxed, now away from the topic of Danny. "You?"

"Yeah. Just wish it was Saturday tomorrow, as well as today. It would be nice to have an extended weekend."

"Tell me about it! I swear, the teachers get pleasure from torturing us with homework."

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"_Hey, Isaac! Pizza's here, man!"_ I heard Boyd shout from Isaac's end of the phone.

I laughed. I could practically see Isaac's ears pick up at the sound of food...not to mention seeing his tail wagging.

"Well, gotta go, food's here." Isaac said, the grin evident in his voice. "See ya."

"Bye." I chuckled.

I ended the call, placing my phone back onto the counter, while jumping off of it myself. Just in time too, any longer and the food would have been over cooked. As if drawn to it, dad and Derek appeared in the kitchen as soon as I put the tray on the side and shut the over door, turning off the appliance also. What was it with dogs and food?

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**3 more chapters to go XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Pack

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD **

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Stiles **

It took _three more months _of me dating Derek to start getting my dad to ease up. Seriously, I loved my dad, but he could go a little OTT on the protection...which, thinking about it, Derek did too... But yeah, three whole months of trying – and succeeding – to get my dad to ease up just the tiniest bit. Sure, he still had trouble trusting Derek, but he was slowly getting there. It especially worked when I pointed out that I _was _eighteen and knew what I was doing. Dad couldn't argue at all, really.

So yeah, Derek and I had been together for six months. _Half a fucking year_! That was just weird – especially since the pack _still _hadn'trealised. They just thought it was because I was pack. Which was true, but it made me questions their intelligence a little. I mean, dogs were supposed to be smart, and wolves and dogs are related in some way. A pack 'bonding session' had been planned...and it was lasting the first weekend of the holidays. Danny was going to be there too, since he found out about werewolves and wanted to support his best friend in this. He had very easily been accepted into the pack. This only made my trying to get Isaac to do something easier, so I was happy. And hell, something was going to happen!

So that was why the whole pack – Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Derek and myself – where sitting in the living room, in Derek's house, watching Van Helsing – Danny thought it would be amusing, which it totally was. It was funny watching the faces of the pups when they saw the hunter and – at times – the werewolves. Was it a little cruel? Yes. Did we really care? A little bit, I'll admit. Was it going to stop? Not until the fucking movie was finished! It was actually a great start to the weekend.

* * *

At some point, I managed to find myself in the kitchen with Derek. Don't ask how, all I knew was, somehow, I found myself in there.

"You're loving this." I grinned, watching as walked over to the fridge.

"Loving what?" he asked, looking over to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"This!" I replied, flailing my arms around, generally gesturing towards the living room, grinning madly. "You love it. I can tell when you're pretending to hate something, or someone. You use that look on me sometimes. So don't try and pretend that you're not loving every single second of the, what I can only call, puppy pile, that has been taking place for the...two and a half hours that we've all been here so far. I kn..."

I was immediately cut off by the fact that...actually, what happened? It took me a moment to adjust to where I was now, only to find that Derek had cut me off by placing his lips to mine – his favourite method of getting me to shut up, and one I favour too. Oh, and, somehow, he had manoeuvred me so I was sitting on the counter. I was not going to complain about this at all. Sure the pack didn't know, but it was hard to give a crap when the smoking hot guy I call a boyfriend had his tongue in my mouth. I mean, you try and come up with a coherent thought that meant you gave a crap about anything, other that you never want him to stop! I'll tell you, it's hard...innuendo intended. Of course, breathing became necessary at some point, so I pulled back a little, only to have Derek latch onto my jaw and neck. Still, no complaining from me, nope, not at all.

"OH MY GOD!" came the high pitched shrieks from Lydia and Erica.

Derek froze as I dropped my head to his shoulder – refusing to open my still closed eyes.

"I _think_ they may have figured it out." Derek said.

"Really, you don't say!" I sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What a way for them to find out though."

"Not ideal, but at least it will put an end to questioning their intelligence."

I couldn't help but laugh and agree. I lifted my head from Derek's shoulder, not needing to look into any reflective surface or item to know how red I had gone. Derek just smiled, chuckling slightly, before leaning forward and kissing me again, quickly. But it was slow enough so the rest of the pack caught it. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't this come up in _any _discussions?!" Lydia demanded – more to me than Derek.

We had barely entered the living room again when Lydia's question flew at us. My only answer was a shrug. Apparently, that wasn't good enough.

"No! No shrugging allowed!" Erica told me, pointing finger as well. "Why weren't we told?"

"Training." Derek said simply, capturing the attention of his Betas. "Seeing if you could use the things people like to call a brain and a nose and put two and two together. It extended to the humans of the pack, to see if they could identify any changes, not matter how small they may be."

There was an obvious hint of amusement in Derek's voice, which _everyone _picked up on. Still, no one looked very happy about it.

"It was fun watching you guys, seeing if you'd figure it out." I laughed.

"So the reason you smell like Derek is because you two are _dating_." Scott said.

I nodded slowly, amused smile in place.

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" Allison asked, calmly.

"Six months." Derek replied, instantly.

If only I had a camera.

* * *

Soon, after more questions and some threats from Scott – which he got hit for –, we all went back to the puppy pile and DVDs. Derek and I ended up being in the middle, surrounded by everyone else – Isaac leaning on me on my right, with Danny sitting so close it him it made me wonder how Isaac didn't realise Danny like him; Erica and Boyd leaning on Derek's left; then Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson in front on us, lying on or in-between legs of those they were behind. It was rather cosy to be honest, made even better when Derek wrapped his arm tight around me.

"Does this mean you two are like...pack mom and dad now?" Isaac asked so innocently it was unbelievable.

I swear everyone broke into, what I describe as a, giggle fir the moment the words left the pups mouth.

"Any of you call me 'mom' and wolfs-bane will find its way into your system." I warned. "If your non-wolf...I'll just find an interesting way to get to you."

Luckily, that ended any and all talk of the 'mom and dad' situation, worrying them enough not to use it. Derek, on the other hand, just found it funny. I scowled at him, though I know it lacked any intensity. It just made my Sourwolf smile more, leaning forward and kissing me. Now, how could I _not _grin at that!

"I think we need to set some rules." Scott piped up, obviously not liking PDA when it's not him and Allison.

"I think you need to shut up." Derek growled, not pulling back.

I laughed – _not_ giggled; I _refuse_ to say I giggled, no matter what anyone says! – as Scott turned back to the movie with an only _slightly _muffled groan. Yup, great start to the weekend.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**2 more chapters to go XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Secret

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD **

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Stiles **

One month after the pack found out about Derek and me, I was sitting at the edge of the forest with Isaac. Everyone else was running through the forest, chasing each other and jumping from tree to tree. Isaac was the only one that decided not to, and I didn't really want to leave him alone. Hence why we were the only two sitting there. I could tell that there was _something _that he wanted to say, I could tell by the way he held himself and by the way he kept opening and shutting his mouth when he would look up at me. Sitting there patiently, I waited for Isaac to talk. While waiting, I looked around at the wide space in front of us, the only things occupying the space: Derek's home, cars that belonged to members of the pack, and trees. Barely anything, but it was still a beautiful place. I listened to the wind howling quietly, as the slight breeze made the leaves sway rhythmically. The movement was slow, almost dream-like. Continuing to stare at the deep green leaves in front of me, I almost forgot Isaac sitting next to me.

It took a while before Isaac attempted to tell me what was on his mind. It took him five minutes more to actually speak.

"Stiles..." he started, hesitantly staring at the ground. "If I tell you something, you promise to keep it a secret?"

Isaac reminded me so much of a shy little kid, starting his first day at kindergarten. That was _almost _as powerful as the puppy dog eyes. I nodded, giving him an encouraging smile, which he returned. Isaac nodded to himself, taking a small breath, before looking up at me.

"It's about Danny..." Isaac continued, nervously.

All of a sudden, I was drawn in even more to this conversation. Never had Isaac been the one to bring up the subject of Danny, it was always me. I got over my moment of shock fairly quickly, gesturing for him to go on, to explain more.

"A couple of weeks ago, Danny...Danny asked me out." Isaac mumbled.

I didn't fail to notice the faint blush covering his pale skin. It felt nice _not_ to be the one blushing for a change.

"I agreed." Isaac continued; face reddening even more, looking down at the grass.

I couldn't help the small smile that started to form on my face as Isaac revealed a little more. I didn't bother to hide it, especially when I saw the little grin he was trying to force down.

"We haven't mentioned it to anyone else yet, but I said I wanted to tell you." Isaac added. "He said it was fine...so, yeah."

I chucked an arm around his shoulders, making Isaac lift his head up to look at me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Told you so, pup." I laughed. "Don't worry; I'll keep this to myself."

"Knew you would." Isaac beamed. "Thanks, Stiles."

"No problem. Just so you know, when you and Danny do let the others in on this, I will not deny the fact I knew."

"Oh great, get us into trouble."

"With who?"

"Derek, Jackson Lydia and Erica mainly."

"Don't panic, if they know what's good for them, they'll leave off."

Isaac laughed, grinning broadly. It gave me this warm and fuzz – pun not intended – feeling, knowing that Isaac trusted me so much to tell me this. I expected it when Scott announced he was dating Allison back when we were sixteen...I mean, we've been best friends for like...well, forever...I would have been insulted if he hadn't told me. Isaac, on the other hand, sure we were close, but I had only really known him properly for two years... He treated me like an older brother at times – even though he was a few months older than me – and he trusted me with his secrets. It made me feel kind of special.

* * *

While we sat there, Isaac ended up spilling everything. He told me that Danny had taken him to see this movie he's been bugging everyone to go see with him before going to dinner. Isaac blushed even more as he continued to talk. He didn't seem to realise he was giving me practically every little detail of the date, or if he did he didn't seem to care.

"It felt...easy you know. Just sitting there, being able to talk to him." Isaac sighed, happily. "Was it like that for you and Derek?"

I nodded, smiling. I thought back to mine and Derek's first date. Sitting there, getting to know the usually broody Alpha, finding out the little things about him.

"It was one of the easiest things I had ever had to do." I admitted. "I ended up finding out why he got so shitty with you the Saturday before."

"Was that when you kept poking my head and ears?" Isaac asked, sounding very much like a child.

"Yup, that was it."

Isaac fidgeted slightly. Thinking hard about something. I waited as patiently as I could for him to make his mind up.

"What did he say?" the pup ended up asking hesitantly.

"He said that he was annoyed because he doesn't like it when his pack doesn't listen to him" I said.

Isaac bit his lip and winced a little.

"I knew he was keeping something from me though. I know all the quirks everyone in the pack has." I added, conversationally.

"What was he hiding?" Isaac asked, looking up, a curious expression etched onto his face.

I grinned madly at him, chuckling lightly.

"He was jealous. Of you." I laughed. "Said he didn't know why, but it was like you were 'attached to me'. I found it rather amusing, plus he blushed! Can you believe it?!"

"He was jealous." Isaac mused, frowning slightly. "I'm...attached to you?"

"Apparently. I don't mind, though."

"I don't mean to be."

"Dude, it is fine. I told you, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why would I mind when you're my favourite?"

Isaac paused for a moment, looking to me, smiling a little.

"I'm your favourite?" he wondered.

"Hell yeah. Scott's my best friend, so it wouldn't be fair if he was. Jackson's been an ass to me most of my life, but he's getting better, but that doesn't mean it's him. Erica, Lydia and Allison all scare me. And Boyd... Well, Boyd scares me too, a little..." I explained. "Besides you're awesome and it's fun trying to teach you to play videogames."

Isaac grinned. It was uncanny how much he looked like a puppy at this moment in time...which was why I couldn't help but lean over ruffle his hair.

* * *

Later that night, I was lying on m bed in my room, chucking a ball in the air. I was only doing it because I was bored and it was a Saturday night, but whatever possessed me to think throwing a ball into the air and catching it was fun, I do not know.

I had chucked the ball into the air, ready to catch it as it came back down...only it didn't. Frowning, I sat up, looking on my bed to see where the ball landed. But it wasn't there. I leant over the right side of my bed. It wasn't there. Looking under my bed, I saw a pair of black boots on the other side of my bed. I lost my grip on the edge of my bed, and fell off the side. I groaned when I landed, rubbing the back of my head. I heard the amused chuckle before I saw him, helping me stand up.

"What's the point of wolf-y powers if you don't use them to help me?" I asked, groaning.

Derek just rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist when I was standing up properly. He leant forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, grinning.

"Heard you talking to Isaac earlier." Derek told me. "Came back before the others, heard him tell you about him and Danny."

"Oh, you heard that..." I muttered.

"Yes. Also heard you mention to Isaac a certain conversation we had about six months ago."

I flushed a little, smiling sheepishly.

"He asked, I had to tell him."I protested. "Besides...I didn't know you were listening."

"That must be the worst excuse you've come up with." Derek chuckled.

"So...you're not mad?"

"No. No, I'm not mad."

"Thank _fuck _for that!"

Derek shook his head, smiling, tightening his hold on me. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that this was real, that this was actually happening. I never told Derek that, I just kept it to myself, kept it in my head. Though I knew it would only take one little slip of my tongue – or forgetting to take my Adderall – to let Derek know what was going on inside my head. And I don't think I wanted that to happen just yet. Not yet.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**1 more chapters to go XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	6. I Love You

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Please, please review XD **

**ALSO Teen Wolf has stopped playing over here in England :'( so we only go up to season 2 – so the last thing I saw was that Jackson became a werewolf – meaning I don't know anything that's happened since D':**

**Stiles**

I woke up the next morning, warm and smiling. I shuffled closer to the heat behind me, burying my head into...the wall? No, it couldn't be a wall, it was too warm. But it was solid. Yet moving. What? Walls weren't warm and didn't move. Then again, this _was _Beacon Hills, which had its very own werewolf pack and big bads every other week. Reluctantly, and sleepily, I opened my eyes, slowly. I felt kind of embarrassed when I came face to face with Derek. He seemed to still be asleep. It was moments like these that I loved, just being able to watch him without his guard up. He wasn't as bad with me when it came to that, but he was still a little hesitant to let go completely and be himself – I _still_ resented Kate Argent for that! I remember, when I was little, I would sneak into my parents room in the morning, on the weekend. I would stand at the side of the bed until mom woke up, which would be when she'd lift me up onto the bed to lie next to her. We'd whisper to each other and laugh at dad as he slept. When he woke up he'd just smile, shake his head and say my mom and I were too similar. I liked memories like that, memories of the three of us. Mom would have loved Derek. And the pups. She would still love Scott like she did when we were younger, and would treat Allison similarly. She would like Lydia, Danny and Jackson – now that he wasn't as much of an ass as before.

Derek shifted slightly, his arms tightening around me, drawing me closer. I smiled softly. You wouldn't think that the big, bad, broody, frowny, Sourwolf of an Alpha could be such a lovable Snuggle-wolf. Not that anyone would have known if it wasn't for me.

"Stiles?" came a sleepy murmur.

"Hey, sleepy head." I grinned. "Nice of you to... Hey, do you want pancakes, I think I... Is that a bird on my windowsill or a... Oh look, my laptop..."

"Stiles, what the hell?" Derek groaned. "Have you taken any Adderall yet?"

"Adderall? Adderall. Add-er-_all_... Ha! That's a funny word, don't you think it's a funny word, I think it's a funny word, don't... Hey, where you going?"

Derek had rolled out of my bed and made his way to my door. He turned back to look at me after my question was asked.

"You. Stay here." he said before starting to disappear out of my door.

"Will you come back?" I asked, curiously.

"What?"

"Will you come back?"

"Stiles, what are you talking about?"

I sighed, throwing my hands into the air.

"Well," I started, flailing my arms about. "I sometimes wonder if this is all real, or a dream or if I'm some crazy person having a very vivid, um...a vivid...delusion thing-y. I want it to be real, but sometimes I can't be sure. I mean, I lo... Oh, Batman comic!"

I grabbed the comic book that was on the table beside my bed. For a few seconds, the only sounds in my room were the birds from outside and the sound of me turning pages of my comic book.

"Just... Stay here, Stiles." Derek said, quietly. "I'll be back in a minute."

He left my room. Shrugging, I put my comic book back on my bedside table, clambered off of my bed and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Derek was back in my room when I walked out of the bathroom. He handed me a glass of water and 10mg of Adderall XR. I took them from him without question, swallowing the tablets with a gulp of ice cold water. It would take 30 minutes to kick in, but I normally became a whole lot more coherent and could concentrate a little better after a couple of minutes.

"Better?" Derek asked, tiredly.

I nodded, placing the glass down on my desk. Ever so slowly, what I had started saying before replayed through my head. I realised what I had said and what I had almost let slip out. I blushed, letting my gaze drop to my bedroom floor. Derek – fucking wolf-y powers – could tell I was embarrassed, stepped closer, lifting my head up by placing a finger under my chin and making me look up. Despite my embarrassment, I smiled, looking into the faded forest green eyes in front of me.

"Never realised how distracted you could get before you had any Adderall." Derek chuckled. "Can't decide whether it's annoying or endearing."

My smile brightened. Maybe he had completely missed what I was saying earlier. Maybe he was just ignoring my rambling like everyone else did. Then again, this was Derek...and ever since we got together he had been paying more attention to what I would say. Or he always did that and just _pretended_ not to listen, until we got together.

"Why would my rambling be endearing?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Just because." Derek shrugged, putting his hands on my hips.

I locked my hands together behind his neck, leaning back slightly so I could still look at my Sour-turned-lovable-Snuggle-wolf.

"What did you mean before...when you said about sometimes wondering if this was real?" Derek asked, curiously, frowning thoughtfully.

Shit! He was listening. I smiled at him a little sheepishly. Time to come clean I guess.

"Well...I dunno. Sometimes, I just feel like this is just all too good to be true." I admitted, sighing a bit. "I have no idea why, it just does. I start thinking 'when am I going wake up, this has to be a dream'. I _don't _want it to be a dream... I _want _it to be real. But it's just how it feels most of the time. I mean, not so much now as it was in the beginning, but it's still there."

Derek kissed me, quickly and lightly. It made me shiver slightly – as stupid as it sounds, I did, I mean, it was Derek, who wouldn't?

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that, right? Only you could think that." he smiled, fondly. "I love you, my idiot."

I froze. He said it. What I was going to say earlier, he had said now. I knew he could hear the quickening of my heartbeat, but I couldn't care. I was too happy, which was obvious, since I had a massive fucking grin plastered onto my face.

"Love you too, my snugly Sourwolf." I laughed – not giggled; I refuse to say I giggled, Derek had no proof! "Think I have a new favourite wolf now. Isaac's my second though."

With a pleased growl-rumble-thing, Derek surged forwards, practically suffocating me with his lips. My life was bloody brilliant!

* * *

_**NO MORE CHAPTERS, this was the last one – but I will be uploading more one shots and multi-chapters ASAP :)**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
